


Джонни

by Fool_Moon



Category: Victorian England - Fandom
Genre: Cannibalism, Gen, Madness
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:30:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2684450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fool_Moon/pseuds/Fool_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Нэнси устраивалась на работу, экономка предупредила ее, что в доме живет привидение.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Джонни

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Гейко с нагината

Идти в полицию было страшно. Нэнси плотнее закуталась в теплую шаль и сжала губы. Небо было плотно затянуто тучами, струящийся по улице зеленовато-сизый туман прорезали редкие тяжелые капли дождя, то и дело попадая Нэнси за шиворот. Проезжающие мимо экипажи казались огромными рыбинами со светящимися глазами фонарей, плывущими в мутной речной глубине. В Темзе вода был такая же мутная, темная и непроглядная. Словно густой кисель. И Нэнси казалось, что река не течет, а медленно ворочается в своем русле, с чавканьем проглатывая все, что может предложить ей большой город. Будь то нечистоты, помои, отходы от многочисленных фабрик или те несчастные, кому так и не удалось найти своего места в столице. Всех их Темза степенно переваривала, чтобы сыто отрыгнуть остатки на илистые берега, где каждая тряпочка, каждая дощечка и каждая бумажка станут добычей мальчишек-стервятников, бродящих по колено в вязкой коричневой жиже.

Нэнси сама чуть не стала жертвой Темзы. Еще немного, и она бы тоже попала в ее ненасытное чрево. И только мысль о том, что тот, кто лишил ее будущего, останется безнаказанным, что его страшный секрет уйдет в небытие вместе с ней, удержала Нэнси от последнего шага. И вот теперь, прижимая к груди потрепанный узелок с нехитрыми пожитками, она решительно направлялась туда, где, как ей казалось, ее месть свершится, а именно в полицию.

Серое здание с высокими окнами и просторным двором подавляло. Нэнси смотрела, как во двор въезжают темные экипажи, как бобби снуют туда-сюда через тяжелые деревянные двери, и отчаянно робела. Кто станет ее слушать? Кто поверит россказням уволенной служанки, которой и идти-то некуда, только в шлюхи, что стоят каждый вечер у театров да прогуливаются по Пикадилли. А потом сдохнуть где-нибудь под забором с выпотрошенным брюхом, когда клиенту придет охота сэкономить.

— Что-то хотели, мисс? — окликнул Нэнси молоденький полицейский, спускаясь с крыльца.  
Нэнси вздрогнула и, решившись, кивнула.

— Хочу сообщить о преступлении. — Она выдохнула и сильнее прижала к себе узелок.

— На вас напали? Ограбили? — полицейский осмотрел ее, явно ища следы побоев.

Нэнси помотала головой.

— Дежурный в управлении вам поможет, — полицейский показал на дверь. — Идите, мисс. Не стойте под дождем.

Нэнси снова отрывисто кивнула и скорым шагом поднялась по лестнице. Полицейский проводил ее взглядом и, хмыкнув, поспешил по своим делам.

В холле управления было людно. Пахло мокрой шерстью, табаком и потом. И еще немного кожей. Нэнси, постояв на пороге, огляделась. Свет сквозь окна почти не проникал, лампы от влаги чадили, из полумрака выступали несколько скамеек, на которых сидели люди, явно тоже пришедшие по делу. В углу за столом уставший и очень усатый констебль что-то объяснял мужчине, сжимавшему в руках потрепанного вида цилиндр.

Мужчина отошел от стола и полицейский, подняв голову от бумаг, провозгласил:

— Следующий. — Со скамейки поднялась женщина в темном, явно поношенном платье, зябко кутавшаяся в заплатанную в паре мест коричневую шаль.

Нэнси опустилась на ее место. Раз уж она пришла, она подождет.

Ее очередь подошла, кажется, через час. Влажное платье неприятно холодило, и Нэнси хотелось обхватить себя руками, чтобы хоть немного согреться. Стоя напротив констебля, она чувствовала, как дрожат ее ноги и как стучат друг о друга зубы.

— Вы больны, милочка? — подозрительно покосился на нее полицейский. — Тут у нас не госпиталь, знаете ли…

— Нет, нет… — Нэнси помотала головой. — Простите, сэр. На улице дождь, я продрогла…

— Так о чем вы хотели сообщить полиции? — Констебль устало потянулся к перу.

— В доме на улице … держат взаперти человека, — быстро проговорила Нэнси, даже зажмурившись от страха. — Кажется, уже много лет.

— Серьезное обвинение, милочка. — Констебль нахмурился, и его усы угрожающе шевельнулись. — Позвольте спросить, как вам стало известно об этом обстоятельстве?

— Я работала там, сэр, — Нэнси опустила голову. — До сегодняшнего дня.

— То есть тебя уволили? — Полицейский хмыкнул. — И не стыдно отрывать от дел полицию, выдумывая про бывших хозяев чепуху?

— Но я не вру! — горячо возразила Нэнси. — Умоляю, сэр, выслушайте!

— Ну-ка ступай-ка вон, пока я тебя не выгнал! — Констебль насупил брови и начал подниматься из-за стола.

Нэнси отступила на шаг, невольно поднимая руку с узелком выше, но тут же снова шагнула обратно:

— Нет! Я не уйду, сэр. — Она решительно сжала губы. — Вы полиция, вы должны помочь несчастной! Вы бы слышали, как она кричит, сэр… Я до смертного часа не забуду этих криков.

— Грязная лгунья!

Нэнси всхлипнула, но не отступила.

— Я имею право сделать заявление, сэр, — прошептала она. — И вы его примете.

— Вот упрямая шлюха, — пробормотал констебль, но все-таки показал Нэнси на ведущий вглубь здания коридор. — Иди к инспектору Моргану. Он тебя выслушает. Но если ты возводишь напраслину на честных людей, я лично отхожу тебя кнутом.

Нэнси поспешно кивнула и кинулась в указанном направлении.

Рабочий кабинет инспектора Моргана оказался просторной комнатой с большим окном. На крепком деревянном столе с массивными тумбами были разложены несколько папок с бумагами, содержимое одной из них инспектор Морган изучал с помощью большой лупы. Увидев вошедшую в кабинет Нэнси, он коротко кивнул:

— По какому делу, мисс?

Нэнси осторожно закрыла дверь, так и оставшись стоять на пороге. Ни пройти, ни сесть не хватило смелости.

— Простите, сэр, — проговорила она. — Инспектор сказал, что вы выслушаете мое дело.

Она помолчала и, заметив во взгляде мистера Моргана нетерпение, быстро произнесла:

— В доме, в котором я работала, заперт человек. Женщина. Она кричит, плачет, но хозяин не разрешает ей уйти.

— Так-так… — мистер Морган покачал головой. — Давайте-ка поподробнее. Какие у вас доказательства, мисс…

— Мисс Джонсон, Нэнси Джонсон, — Нэнси поспешно села, оправив юбку. — Я видела, точнее, слышала… И нашла в библиотеке… Понимаете, хозяин говорил, что в доме привидение…

— Так, мисс… — Морган покачал головой. — Я не понял ни слова. Начните, пожалуйста, с самого начала…

Нэнси коротко кивнула и, набрав побольше воздуха, принялась рассказывать.

Ее взяли горничной в городской дом мистера Форестера в апреле. Экономка, миссис Лонг, сразу предупредила девушку, что работы будет много. Но работы Нэнси не боялась. Она с пяти лет помогала матери по хозяйству, а потом ходила каждое утро с большой корзиной на голове продавать водяной кресс. И теперь, когда она могла наконец получить хорошее место и койку, которую не нужно делить с тремя сестрами, Нэнси собиралась очень стараться.

Дом мистера Форестера Нэнси понравился. Большой, светлый, с вычищенным добела крыльцом, сияющим паркетом и широкой лестницей. Очень респектабельный. Миссис Лонг, полная женщина лет пятидесяти, оглядев Нэнси, строго напомнила, что не потерпит в доме никаких братьев, кузенов и прочих родственников, объявила, что у нее есть право на один выходной в неделю, и предупредила, что в доме есть привидение, которое часто беспокоит хозяина и домочадцев своими стонами и криками.

Нэнси не верила в привидения с тех пор, как однажды зимой умер малютка Джон. Отец пил, а у матери не было денег на похороны, поэтому ее крошка-брат пролежал в углу комнаты три недели, завернутый в лохмотья. Несмотря на холод, тело с каждым днем пахло все сильнее. И однажды, когда Нэнси набралась храбрости заглянуть Джону в лицо, она увидела, что нос его провалился, а щеки и губы изгрызли мыши. Они похоронили его еще через несколько дней, когда земля стала мягче, а отец Нэнси — трезвее. Призрак Джона ни разу их не побеспокоил. Впрочем, возможно духу было скучно являться в переполненную людьми комнатушку в Ист-Энде. Пожалуй, дому мистера Форестера личное привидение подошло бы больше…

С привидением Нэнси пришлось познакомиться довольно скоро. Она бежала по черной лестнице из спальни хозяина, где чистила чаем ковер, в кухню, чтобы приняться за столовое серебро, когда услышала чей-то тихий стон, больше всего похожий на поскуливание побитой собаки. Нэнси остановилась и прислушалась, но звук больше не повторялся. Передернув плечами, девушка побежала дальше. У нее было слишком много работы, чтобы задумываться о призраках.

В следующий раз голос духа послышался Нэнси в коридоре второго этажа, когда она протирала от пыли светильники. Кто-то тихонько и очень горько плакал за стеной. Так безутешно и безнадежно, что Нэнси даже задумалась о страданиях заключенной в доме неприкаянной души.

Миссис Лонг, когда Нэнси решилась рассказать ей об этом, вспомнила, что это призрак тетушки мистера Форестера. Став жертвой преступной страсти, несчастная не вынесла позора и наложила на себя руки.

Нэнси покивала. Пожалуй, она и правда сочувствовала привидению. Все-таки очень обидно умирать из-за такой штуки, как честь, когда у тебя каждый день есть еда и чистая постель. Да и новые наряды тоже … Нэнси, которая с трудом накопила на не слишком поношенные платья, даже представить не могла, каково это — шить настоящие наряды у портнихи. Все-таки богатым да благородным, на ее взгляд, трудно жилось. Очень много всяких непонятных вещей приходилось делать. И беспокоиться из-за многого. В Ист-Энде жизнь была проще. Там бы в голову никому не пришло от несчастной любви убиваться.

Через некоторое время Нэнси привыкла к привидению, ее уже не беспокоили ни тихий плач, ни вопли, которые то и дело были слышны на черной лестнице, на втором этаже и в библиотеке. Она даже заметила, что в ночи, когда на небе появляется полная луна, призрак становится живее. Плачет особенно жалостно, и в его криках даже можно разобрать слова.

— Что же заставило вас усомниться в истории о призраке, мисс? — с любопытством спросил инспектор Морган.

— Случайность, сэр. — Нэнси сглотнула и плотнее запахнула на себе шаль. — Я жила в доме уже несколько месяцев, и миссис Лонг отправила меня протирать пыль в библиотеке. А там, сэр, столько книг! Большая комната и шкафы, шкафы, шкафы… От пола до самого потолка. Я почитай весь день там возилась. И привидение иногда было слышно, но я уже и не замечала, сэр. Все старалась с работой поскорее управиться. Миссис Лонг строгая, она без дела сидеть никому не дает.

А один шкаф в библиотеке странный был. Там книжки вроде как не настоящие… Я тогда еще подумала, что, видно, мистер Форестер хочет умнее казаться, чем есть. Раз ненастоящие книжки-то держит… Подумала — да и забыла.

А еще через пару дней я ночью встала, чтобы воды попить. Матушка мне моя приснилась, покойница, все к себе звала. Мне страшно стало. Комнатка у меня под самой крышей. Дождь шел, ветер… я и побежала в кухню. А как стала мимо второго этажа по черной-то лестнице проходить, так и услышала, словно мужчина какой с привидением нашим общается. Да грозно так. Кричит что-то. А призрак ему в ответ рычит, как собака настоящая. Кажется, вот-вот кинется. Я обмерла аж от страха-то. Выскочила в коридор на втором этаже, смотрю – а дверь-то в библиотеку открыта, и свет оттуда, словно свечку кто запалил. Я перекрестилась трижды, молитву прочла и подошла ближе... И мне показалось, что голоса-то оттуда шли. А они все ругались. Мужчина кричал, а женщина плакала, а потом как заорет! Вот клянусь, сэр, так кричат, только когда последнее отнимают… я опрометью с той библиотеки вылетела. Вбежала в кухню, продышаться не могу… Выпила глоток воды и сижу. Идти наверх страшно. Так до утра и досидела. А на следующий день миссис Лонг мной очень недовольна была. Больно я спать хотела. Даже чуть вазу китайскую не уронила, когда пыль с нее стирала.

— Что было потом? — инспектор Морган смотрел на Нэнси испытующе. — Что заставило вас прибежать сюда сегодня?

— Мой хозяин, сэр. Мистер Форестер. — Нэнси потупилась и нервно сжала пальцами шаль. — Он… Мне кажется, он стал что-то подозревать. Я… я потом ходила в библиотеку, сэр, смотрела на этот шкаф. И в коридоре тоже иногда стояла. Там, где было слышно призрак. Мистер Форестер начал со мной заговаривать. Спрашивал про всякое, один раз дал мне мелкую монетку, чтобы я купила подарок сестре…

— Вы не подумайте, сэр, — Нэнси обеспокоенно покосилась на инспектора и сильнее вцепилась в шаль. Ладони у нее были влажными. — Я не из таких! Я порядочная девушка… А сегодня я чистила графитом камин в спальне мистера Форестера, а он вошел и дверь запер. Я и пикнуть не успела, сэр! Только щеткой на него замахнулась и… — Девушка всхлипнула. — И он на меня так накричал, сэр. Так накричал… Только я, сэр, голос его сразу узнала. Он тогда с призраком говорил! Из-за него она так плакала, сэр. Умоляю вас, поверьте! — Нэнси подалась к инспектору но, взяв себя в руки, тут же отпрянула и замолчала.

Инспектор вздохнул.

— Что ж, мисс, - проговорил он. — Все, что вы говорите, это очень и очень подозрительно. Только если вы на своего хозяина не клевещете…

Нэнси опустила голову. Никто ей не верил. Прав был мистер Форестер, когда говорил, что никто не поверит россказням служанки. А она, между прочим, еще недоговаривала! Она же не сказала инспектору, как, когда она протирала каминную решетку, сзади ее обхватили сильные руки, как хозяин повалил ее на ковер, и как задрал юбки так, что она даже видеть ничего не могла. И ногам тогда стало холодно-холодно. Она визжала и брыкалась до тех пор, пока он не заткнул ей рот ее же тряпкой для пыли и не приложил затылком о каминную решетку. Тогда стало больно. Нэнси мычала, вырывалась, даже, кажется, ударила его разок. Во всяком случае, Форестер вскрикнул, а потом начал ругаться. Нет, она понимала, к чему все идет. И слышала все эти рассказы об обесчещенных служанках. Только так хотелось верить, что с ней такого не случится. Благородные, они же с манерами, не как бродяги в Ист-Энде. Но, видно, манеры у них только для леди. Девчонкам вроде нее — не полагается.

Мистер Форестер, дождавшись, пока жертва не будет вырываться столь яростно, без церемоний развел ее ноги и, пребольно ударив, прорычал что-то вроде «Вот упрямая шлюха». Больше он возиться с Нэнси не стал, насадил ее разом на свой кол, только рубашку свою повыше задрал. Больно было так, что у Нэнси искры из глаз посыпались. Она бы завизжала, но тряпка во рту мешала, так что получалось только кряхтеть да извиваться, как червяк на сковородке.

Когда Форестер отодвинулся, Нэнси казалось, что у нее внутри — одна большая рана. Словно своим орудием он ее порвал прямо до печенок. Она неуклюже села, поморщившись от прошившей тело боли, вытащила тряпку. Хозяин смотрел на нее и милостиво улыбался.

Нэнси не поняла, что на нее нашло. Было так чертовски обидно! Она ведь старалась быть хорошей! Схватив совок для угля, она с силой заехала мистеру Форестеру между ног. Потом он тоже ее ударил. И все кричал, громко, визгливо. Велел убираться к чертям. Нэнси было все равно. Только в голове все билась мысль о том, что голос ей напоминает кого-то. Она поняла уже потом, когда почти шагнула с моста в Темзу. И вот оказалось, что ей все равно никто не верит…

Инспектор Морган, видно, так и не дождавшись, когда Нэнси заговорит, пробормотал:

— Что ж, полагаю, если мы осмотрим дом, вреда не будет. Но учтите, мисс, если вы оболгали порядочного человека, я лично брошу вас в камеру. А дальше и до работного дома недалеко.

Нэнси подняла на него взгляд и, сжав губы, решительно кивнула:

— Я на все готова, сэр.

В дом мистера Форестера Нэнси возвращалась в компании инспектора Моргана и трех констеблей. Дождь разошелся, струи теперь лились с неба ровным потоком, и всю дорогу до кэба Нэнси казалось, что ее окунули с головой в воду. Вот уж действительно: хотела утопиться — получай теперь. Верно говорят, что Господь за такие мысли наказывает. Всю дорогу Нэнси слушала, как долбят по крыше капли, и смотрела, как по мостовой ровным потоком течет грязь. Людей почти не было. Даже вездесущие мальчишки–попрошайки, помогавшие дамам за пару пенни перебраться через лужи или чистившие перед ними дорогу, чтобы те не запачкали платье, куда-то испарились. Пару раз Нэнси видела, как девушка бежала по мостовой, низко наклонив голову и задрав юбки. Видимо, служанку послали с поручением… Ей было завидно. Пусть им и приходилось мокнуть под дождем, но у этих счастливиц было свое место…

Наконец кэб остановился, и Нэнси выбралась на улицу. Низко склонив голову, она пробежала к крыльцу. Сколько времени она потратила, натирая его мелом! Теперь ступени выглядели серыми, да и сам дом словно оскалился темными оконными рамами. Его гладкий фасад уродовали влажные пятна, а темная парадная дверь казалась черным провалом раззявленной пасти. Нэнси тайком перекрестилась и, зажмурившись, шагнула ближе к инспектору Моргану.

— Полиция? — Прозвучало между тем из-за двери, на пороге показалась полная миссис Лонг. — Простите, констебль, мы не звали никого. Мистер Форестер в своем кабинете заперлись с утра, изволят писать письма.

Нэнси слушала, как инспектор Морган пытается урезонить упирающуюся служанку. Как просит позвать хозяина. Но миссис Лонг отчего-то не торопилась никуда идти. Она крепко стояла на том, что в доме все спокойно, что они никого не звали, а Нэнси сегодня сама сбежала, а на хороших людей наговаривает. Еще и портсигар золотой у хозяина украла.

— И вы верите этой паршивке, сэр! — кипятилась она. — Я ее как увидела, думала, порядочная девочка. Вон как глазки-то долу опустила. А она… — экономка печально вздохнула. — Я долго терпела, сэр. Все хотела бедняжке шанс дать. А она вот как меня за доброту отблагодарила! И не стыдно тебе, Нэнси, господам полицейским врать?

— Я не вру, — Нэнси подняла на экономку взгляд. — Вы сами сказали мне про привидение!

— Да что ты несешь! — вспыхнула миссис Лонг и, уперев руки в бока, посмотрела на Моргана. — Вы же видите, сэр, девчонка специально на мистера Форестера наговаривает…

— Может быть, — кивнул мистер Морган, — но вызов поступил, мы обязаны проверить. Позовите мистера Форестера, и мы уладим все к общему удовольствию.

— Да какой же это вызов? — всплеснула экономка руками. — Она же голодранка из Ист-Энда! Кто ей поверит?!

— Тем не менее, полиция обязана внимательно относиться к любым заявлениям. — Голос Моргана звучал твердо. — Вы пустите нас, или мы войдем сами?

— Проходите, — отступила от двери миссис Лонг. — Но эта пусть под дождем остается. Ранила мистера Форестера в самое сердце, змея подколодная!

— Мисс Джонсон пройдет с нами, — Морган подтолкнул Нэнси внутрь. — Я должен выслушать ее показания на месте.

Они пробыли в доме уже около четверти часа. Мистер Форестер отвечал на вопросы полицейских четко и ясно, на Нэнси он не смотрел. Только заметил, что данная особа действительно украла принадлежащую ему вещь, и, хотя он и намеревался предоставить это дело ее совести, теперь он считает необходимым уведомить о факте хищения господ полицейских. В доме было тихо и сумрачно из-за льющего за стеной дождя, и Нэнси чувствовала себя все менее уверенно. Неужели она ошиблась? Неужели не было никакой женщины?

Они прошли в библиотеку, и мистер Форестер сам указал на фальшивые книжные полки, заметив, что они скрывают его личный сейф, который он, с позволения господ полицейских, не хотел бы открывать. Инспектор Морган милостиво на это согласился, глядя на Нэнси мрачным взглядом. Один из констеблей ухватил ее под локоть, явно не собираясь позволять ей уйти…

Они уже почти собрались покинуть дом. Констебль волоком тащил Нэнси по коридору второго этажа, когда она услышала чей-то горький всхлип. Сначала один, потом еще и еще.

— Вот! — Нэнси вырвалась из хватки полицейского и бросилась к инспектору Моргану. — Вот оно! Инспектор, послушайте!!!

Морган остановился и повернулся к шедшему рядом с них хозяину дома.

— Мистер Форестер, кто это?

Тот, разом растеряв свое хладнокровие, пробормотал что-то вроде того, что это слышно, как на чердаке кричат голуби.

— Не похоже на голубей, — заметил Морган, глядя на Нэнси значительно теплее.

— Пойдемте-ка, мистер Форестер, боюсь, я вынужден буду попросить вас все-таки открыть ваш сейф.

— Но… — Форестер огляделся вокруг, явно размышляя, что делать. — Я… я не знаю, где мои ключи. Миссис Лонг! — Он снова огляделся в поисках экономки. Но женщины не было на этаже.

Форестер прикусил губу. Нэнси глядела на него испуганными глазами. Она не знала, что страшнее: думать, что в доме кто-то есть, или убедиться в этом воочию.

— Пойдемте, мистер Форестер, — проговорил Морган, сделав знак констеблям держаться к нему поближе.

Голос все причитал и плакал. Его было слышно всю дорогу до библиотеки. В широком и длинном зале он, казалось, потерялся. Но стоило полицейским подойти к фальшивому книжному шкафу, как голос зазвучал снова.

Мистер Форестер все говорил о потерянных ключах и о том, что он не позволит ломать дверь из-за какой-то полусумасшедшей воровки-служанки. Но его уже никто не слушал.

Двум дюжим констеблям потребовались десяток минут и каминная кочерга, чтобы высадить дверь. Наконец замок жалобно хрустнул, фальшивые книги качнулись вперед. Дверь распахнулась.

В нос тут же ударил тошнотворный запах, какой бывает особенно жарким летом от Темзы, когда все собравшиеся в ней нечистоты, грязь и трупы начинают гнить.

— Господь всемогущий, — пробормотал инспектор Морган, и Нэнси зажмурилась сильнее, боясь открывать глаза. Сжав руки в кулачки, она медленно сглотнула, борясь с тошнотой.

— Мисс, не бойтесь, мисс! — услышала Нэнси голос инспектора, но глаз так и не открыла. И только через несколько секунд она поняла, что обращались вовсе не к ней.

Пахло все сильнее. Видимо скопившиеся в комнате ароматы постепенно выползали наружу, заполняя библиотеку. Нэнси прижала ладонь ко рту и, решившись, все-таки подошла к двери. За ней кричала и рыдала женщина, что-то причитали полицейские. Один из констеблей стоял у входа, крепко держа мистера Форестера. Тот опустил голову, даже не пытаясь смотреть в сторону комнаты, в которой томилась несчастная.

— Мисс, — неслось между тем из комнаты. — Джек, держи ее! Мисс!

— Пусти, пусти меня! Джонни! — завопили из-за двери, и на Нэнси налетела женщина. Она была худа и грязна, и ее длинные волосы клоками торчали во все стороны. Взгляд у нее был испуганный и совершенно безумный. С силой отпихнув Нэнси с дороги, незнакомка побежала к двери, пару раз ловко вырвавшись из рук пытавшихся ее удержать полицейских.

Вылетев в коридор, она заметалась, явно не понимая, что делать дальше. Один из полицейских обхватил ее за шею, едва не придушив, и, выкрутив ей руки, толкнул к стене. Женщина вырывалась и рычала, словно собака, вертела головой и лязгала зубами. Изо рта ее капала слюна. Наконец она затихла и скоро снова болезненно заскулила.

— Джонни! Отдайте мне моего Джонни! Мой мальчик. — Незнакомка опустила голову и горько всхлипнула. — Верните мне его! Верните!!! — Из ее горла вырвался крик.

Нэнси прижала ко рту ладонь: именно этот вопль она слышала той ночью.

— Про что она говорит-то? — Констебль, держащий женщину, огляделся. — Никого ж нету…

— Джонни… — продолжала ныть незнакомка и, словно разом утратив силы, обвисла в удерживающих ее руках.

Тут Нэнси наконец смогла разглядеть ее подробнее. Босая, простоволосая, она была одета в то, что когда-то было белой ночной сорочкой. Сейчас ткань казалась бурой от налипшей на нее грязи. Кружева изодрались и обвисли, и из разорванного рукава торчала длинная иссохшая рука, больше всего напоминающая птичью лапку. Ноги незнакомки были также чрезвычайно худы и покрыты мелкими воспаленными царапинами. Заглянув в комнату, Нэнси поняла почему. В каморке, в которую солнечный свет проникал сквозь небольшое окошко под потолком, весь пол был устлан осколками посуды, нечистотами и ссохшейся, протухшей едой. Она заметила краюху хлеба со слоем плесени толщиной в палец, нечто, напоминавшее остатки сыра, подсыхающую лужицу мочи и фекалии разной степени свежести. Часть из них была размазана по стенам, образуя странные узоры, часть покрывала коричневой коркой пол. Среди осколков тарелок валялось несколько кусков мяса, основательно источенных червями. Гора тряпок в углу, очевидно, служила несчастной постелью. И даже в свете, проникавшем в комнату из библиотеки, было видно, как копошатся в ней многочисленные насекомые.

Нэнси передернуло. Инспектор Морган вышел из клетушки, держа в руках небольшой череп.

— Джонни! — завопила незнакомка, дергаясь из захвата. — Отдайте мне моего Джонни.

— Вы б отдали ей Джонни, инспектор, — прохрипел держащий ее констебль.

Женщина снова начала вырываться и все-таки умудрилась прокусить его руку. Она визжала и дергалась до тех пор, пока полицейский не приложил ее головой об стену. Заплакав, она было успокоилась, но, вспомнив о Джонии, снова задергалась. Правда, гораздо менее яростно.

— Чую, она не угомонится, пока его не получит…

— Джонни? — Инспектор Морган посмотрел на череп.

Женщина рванулась еще раз и, едва не повалив полицейского, бросилась к нему.

— Отдай! — Она дернула Моргана за руку. Череп упал на пол, глухо ударившись о паркет, и покатился к книжному шкафу. Женщина, встав на четвереньки, рванула за ним, неловко путаясь в остатках ночнушки и наступая ладонями на собственные волосы.

— Джонни, — она прижала череп к груди и, поднявшись, начала покачиваться, жутковато улыбаясь. — Джонни, мамочка здесь. Они хотели отнять тебя у мамы, но я никогда тебя не оставлю, — произнесла она нараспев, прежде чем затянуть колыбельную.

Она так и шла до кэба, завернутая во влажную шаль Нэнси, босая и совершенно спокойная. Прижимая череп к себе, она что-то тихо шептала, поглаживая его по макушке, на которой явно был виден так никогда и не заросший родничок. В кэбе, забившись в угол, женщина продолжала мурлыкать что-то нежное, то и дело склоняясь к черепу, чтобы поцеловать его в пустые глазницы или очертить пальцем отсутствующие скулы.

Рядом с ней сел констебль, за ним — Форестер. Увидев его, женщина совершенно по-кошачьи ощерилась и зашипела, прикрывая «Джонни» от его взгляда.

Форестер только махнул рукой и уставился в другую сторону. Он выглядел совершенно раздавленным.

Нэнси досталось место на козлах. Устроившись рядом с кучером, она попыталась ответить на обрушившийся на нее град вопросов. Однако скоро вынуждена была признать свою полную неудачу. Нэнси до сих пор не могла понять, что произошло, кто эта несчастная, которую ее бывший хозяин запер в библиотеке, и главное — что это за «Джонни», чей череп она все время носит с собой. Череп явно принадлежал ребенку, и от этого становилось только страшнее…

В Скотланд-Ярд они заходили через заднюю дверь, чтобы не беспокоить возможных посетителей. Женщина, увидев незнакомый дом, снова начала было вырываться, но, стоило констеблю сказать, что он заберет ее «Джонни», как она сразу успокоилась и, мило улыбнувшись, вышла под дождь, шлепая по лужам босыми ногами.

Форестеру выделили камеру, его жертве — соседнюю. Оставлять ее на свободе никто не рискнул. Впрочем, Морган вызвал к ней врача, который сделал весьма печальные выводы. Несчастная была сильно истощена, ее тело покрывали паразиты, а мелкие ранки были воспалены и кое-где начались серьезные нагноения.

Нэнси Морган поблагодарил за смелость и даже напоил горячим чаем. А потом, выдав пару монет, отправил домой, пообещав пригласить в суд.

Домой Нэнси не хотелось. Да и, признаться, не было у нее теперь никакого дома. Но скопленных во время работы на Форестера денег хватило на угол в одном из подвалов Ист-Энда. Да и золотой портсигар она все-таки прихватила, заметив его на столе в библиотеке. Инспектор Морган, кажется, видел, но отвернулся. В конце концов, Форестеру он уже не понадобится. А Нэнси, может, дотянет до суда…

Через несколько дней Нэнси устроилась в дом с тремя детьми служанкой на все. Она и думать уже забыла и о Форестере, и о его жертве. Только иногда просыпалась среди ночи от ощущения чужих рук на своем теле и от воспоминаний о том, как на нее смотрели темные, совершенно безумные глаза.

Суд состоялся через две недели. В зале было многолюдно. На скамейках сидели дамы, чинно расправив юбки и держа в руках кружевные платочки. В проходах стояли журналисты. Несколько художников приготовили карандаши и бумаги, чтобы зарисовать происходящее.

Нэнси досталось место в первом ряду. В конце концов, она была свидетелем.

Инспектор Морган, посадив Нэнси на приготовленное для нее место, снова погрузился в бумаги. За эти две недели он выучил их почти наизусть. Осмотр места преступления, показания обвиняемого, показания свидетелей, показания жертвы. Многие из них он, кажется, не забудет никогда. Сейчас, превратившись в темные слова на бумаге, они уже не внушали ужаса, только заставляли ежиться, словно от холода, да кололи острой жалостью в самое сердце.

Ему никогда не рассказать судье и присяжным, что чувствовал он, войдя в маленькую камеру к забившейся в угол женщине. Ее вымыли, расчесали и переодели, но взгляд ее продолжал оставаться безумным и испуганным. И никому так и не удалось отобрать у нее детский череп.

— Роза, не бойся, — начал Морган самым мягким своим тоном. Так он разговаривал с младшей дочкой, когда та забралась на дерево в саду и не знала, как спуститься на землю.

Услышав свое имя, женщина подняла на Моргана взгляд. Но промолчала.

Морган вздохнул и, заперев за собой дверь, прошел вглубь камеры, усевшись на единственный стул.

— Роза, — снова повторил он. — Я не буду тебя обижать. Я хочу наказать Джереми. Это ведь он поступил так с тобой, твой брат Джереми?

— Да, — голос у Розы был тихий и хрипловатый, но четкий.

— Расскажи мне, что произошло? Как ты оказалась одна в той комнате?

— Я не была одна! — Роза замотала головой. — Мы там были с Джонни.

— Хорошо… — Морган покосился на череп у нее в руках. — Расскажи мне про Джонни.

Роза улыбнулась и посмотрела на Моргана с явной симпатией.

— Джонни — хороший мальчик, — проговорил она. — Это Джереми плохой. Он нас обижал, да, малыш? — Она с нежностью погладила череп. — Он узнал, что у меня будет Джонни. Я не хотела говорить, хотела подождать, когда он родится, и отдать его папе. Он сказал, его матушка воспитает Джонни за несколько шиллингов в год. И все было бы хорошо… Но Джереми узнал, да, малыш? Он был в такой ярости, так кричал. И бил меня, бил… — Роза всхлипнула. — Он бил меня по животу! И таскал за волосы. А потом столкнул с лестницы! Я так плакала! Было больно. А Джереми был весь красный и все кричал, что я его опозорила, и что-то еще… А потом запер. И Джонни родился.

Роза всхлипнула.

— Он был такой красивый, знаете? — теперь ее голос звучал мечтательно и почти спокойно. — Мне было так больно, что я думала, я умру, а потом он родился… Посмотрел на меня своими глазками. Пискнул что-то и затих. Я перегрызла пуповину, поднесла его к груди… Но он не стал пить. Я подумала, что он устал, я ведь тоже устала… Помню, я все лежала рядом с ним и гладила его, гладила… Ждала, когда он снова откроет глазки. А он так и не проснулся. Никогда. Грудь у меня болела, молоко капало, а Джонни все спал… И я звала Джереми, умоляла нас выпустить. Но он сказал, что ему не нужен мой ублюдок. И что я… что он отправит меня в монастырь.

— Но теперь же все будет хорошо, да? Джереми накажут, а мы с Джонни снова будем жить в доме, да? — Роза с надеждой посмотрела на Моргана и тот, сглотнув, кивнул. — Я его никому не отдам — Роза снова поцеловала маленький череп. — Я так решила, когда он родился. Что никому не отдам. Потому что он мой. Мой хороший…

Она промолчала, и молчала довольно долго. Морган уже собирался уходить, когда Роза снова посмотрела на него и заговорила тихо и серьезно:

— Вы знаете, Джереми так нас и не выпустил. Джонни все спал, у меня болела грудь. А потом вдруг перестала. И очень хотелось есть. А Джереми… Он не принес ничего. Я сначала пила свое молоко, но оно закончилось, и я пила мочу… А Джонни спал, понимаете? Он не просыпался. И был такой холодный! А потом он начал пахнуть… И я… Мне так хотелось есть, понимаете? — По щекам Розы текли слезы. Она все повторяла про то, что сын не просыпался. И про то, как она была голодна.

— И я подняла его ручку, — голос Розы упал до шепота. — Его крохотную беленькую ручку с маленькими пальчиками. И я… я укусила. И… И… — она замотала головой и быстро забормотала, явно теряясь в собственных видениях. — Я так хотела есть, а он был… был… и ножку тоже. У него была родинка на правой ножке и я… я ее… И косточки… косточки. Они были мягкие, их было просто грызть… Просто… Он все равно не просыпался. Не просыпался, и я…

Роза тряслась и плакала в своем углу, а Морган не мог заставить подойти к ней. Видение детской ручки с трогательными ямочками и крошечными пальчиками, которую рвут зубами, обнажая розовое мясо и белоснежные косточки, не отступало. Он смотрел на Розу и представлял ее с заляпанными кровью пальцами и подбородком, давящуюся мясом собственного сына.

И он не мог к ней подойти. Просто не мог.

-— Но теперь же все будет хорошо, да? — Роза успокоилась и подняла на Моргана взгляд. — Мы с Джонни будем свободны. И он вырастет хорошим мальчиком… — Она улыбнулась и принялась баюкать череп сына, напевая какую-то песенку. — Видишь, маленький, все будет хорошо… Инспектор нас спас.

Морган прикрыл глаза и отложил бумаги. Суд должен был начаться с минуты на минуту, и он не сомневался в том, что Форестер закончит свои дни на виселице. Моргану очень хотелось верить, что тот будет долго болтаться в петле, хрипя и сдирая себе веревкой кожу. А после его одежду разберут на амулеты, а тело его будут жрать собаки и вороны. Форестер заслуживал быть сожранным после всего, что он сделал. Всего, что он заставил совершить собственную сестру.

Розу Моргану было жалко. И иногда он думал, что, может быть, зря Нэнси прибежала к ним в тот день. Что, может, Розе стоило и дальше оставаться привидением умершей от несчастной любви тетушки. Потому что в Бедламе она тоже будет взаперти. Только там у нее точно отберут ее Джонни.


End file.
